blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Negative and Positive Energy (5e Spells and Rules)
Negative and Positive Energy In the fantastical worlds that we live in, there are both forces that exist in death, and those that exist in life. However, as well as those two elements of control, there are those who live on the cusp of both sides, being known as undead. While most undead are controlled by magic, there also exist many creatures that are completely sentient, even in undeath. This document possesses rules for undead player characters, as well as new spells to help make including them in a campaign world easier. Undead Trait Any creature that is either of an undead race, or is raised as a sentient undead, has the following racial trait. Races that are specifically undead, compared to raised individuals, may possess augmented versions of this trait. Undead. ''You are not truly living, nor are you truly dead. You are treated as being undead for all spells and abilities that affect the undead. You are immune to disease, and do not need to eat or breathe, but you can ingest food and drink if you wish. Instead of sleeping, you enter an inactive state for 4 hours. You do not dream in this state, and are fully aware of your surroundings as if you were awake. Negative and Positive Spells When you target an undead creature with certain spells, the spells effects may change, if your DM chooses to apply these rules to their campaign rules. When you cast a healing spell listed on the table below on an undead creature, it instead deals radiant damage equal to how much its negative counterpart would. Additionally, when you cast a listed negative counterpart on an undead creature, it regains hit points equal to how much its positive counterpart would. The table below has the spells listed in alphabetical and level order. Spells marked with an asterisk are new spells, listed at the bottom of this document. New Spells You emit terrifying sounds, similar to that of a cluster of undead. Six creatures of your choice within range that can hear you must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed saving throw, a creature takes 2d6 necrotic damage and has disadvantage on the first attack roll it makes before the end of its next turn. '''At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 4th level or higher, the damage increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 3rd. A blast of darkness explodes from from a point of your choice within range. Choose up to six creatures in a 30-foot-radius sphere centered on that point. Each target must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 5d10 necrotic damage on a failed saving throw, or half damage on a success. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 6th level or higher, the damage increases by 1d10 for each slot level above 5th. You attempt to siphon the life from a creature you touch. Make a melee spell attack against the target. On a hit, the target takes necrotic damage equal to 1d8 plus your spellcasting modifier, and a creature within 10 feet of the target regains hit points equal to half of the damage dealt, rounded down. ''At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 1st You speak in an odd and mystical way, that sounds like the whispers of death. One creature of your choice within range that can hear you must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed saving throw, the creature takes 2d6 necrotic damage and has disadvantage on the first attack roll it makes before the end of its next turn. '''At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 1st. Category:Miscellaneous